Noche de Año Nuevo
by PLovesKpop
Summary: Había pasado la noche de año nuevo teniendo sexo salvaje dentro de un auto con un completo extraño y no me arrepiento. Bigbang: T.O.P x Tu Mi primer fanfic


**_Annyeong_**~

Aigoo, este es el primer fanfic que publico espero les guste ~

* * *

_T.O.P_ y _GD_ pertenecen a la compañía _YG entertainment_, ésta chica perturbada solo utilizó sus nombres para crear esta historia totalmente ficticia.

* * *

New York, EE. UU.

-¿Éste o este?- Hablaba frente al espejo mientras sostenía dos vestidos, uno negro y otro rojo. Ambos eran muy elegantes, claro, los había comprado en una de las tiendas más caras y prestigiosas de Nueva York. No sabía cuál era la mejor elección, el negro era straple con un listón en la cintura y la parte de abajo era un tul negro y algo brillante que llegaba unos tres centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Por otra parte el rojo, aunque fuera realmente sencillo, era muy sexy; era straple con un escote muy provocador, completamente pegado al cuerpo, eso hacia resaltar mis curvas y terminaba a medio muslo. Ambos eran muy bonitos, pero me decidí por el rojo, dicen que si usas ese color en año nuevo tendrás suerte en el amor… y si que necesitaba suerte en ese aspecto, mis relaciones pasadas habían sido un completo desastre.

Comencé a arreglarme para la noche, mi amiga me había invitado a una fiesta para recibir el año nuevo que la agencia de moda, en la que trabajaba, organizaba para empresarios y clientes importantes, eso quería decir que me toparía con varias celebridades nacionales e internacionales, es por eso que debía verme excelente. Mi cabello estaba largo, lo planche y decidí hacerme unos pequeños roles en las puntas. Maquille mis ojos de una forma ahumada, me puse un poco de rubor y pinté mis labios de un rojo carmesí. Me puse mis accesorios eran sencillos pero elegantes, mis zapatillas altas de escarcha plateada y tome un pequeño bolso plateado donde eche mi celular, mi labial, mi identificación y algo de dinero. Me mire por última vez en el espejo y sonreí como aprobación a mi aspecto, lucia realmente guapa. Tome mi abrigo y salí de mi departamento, mi amiga ya me esperaba en su increíble auto último modelo.

-Vaya, si que te has puesto guapa, eh- dijo mi amiga mientras me ponía el cinturón- Capaz y hasta te ligues a un galán.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal, eh? Con ese vestido sí que pones a unos cuantos-.

-Ese es el punto- ambas reímos

Llegamos hasta la discoteca donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta era una muy prestigiada y popular. Afuera estaba rodeada de gente, era obvio. Varios artistas iban a asistir al gran evento. Mi amiga y yo bajamos del auto y El Valet Parking se lo llevo al estacionamiento, caminamos hasta la entrada por la alfombra roja, yo me sentía algo nerviosa, parecíamos unas celebridades, incluso nos tomaron fotos y la gente nos veía. Se sentía algo incómodo pero a la vez bien. Llegamos con el guardia de la entrada, nos pidió nombres e identificaciones, nos busco en la lista y nos dejo entrar.

El lugar era enorme, no era una típica discoteca, pero tampoco era una fiesta de mega elegancia; era una combinación de ambas. La pista de baile era enorme con un escenario pequeño, había una barra larga para pedir bebidas y junto a ella una mesa de comida igualmente grande, en las orillas había cubículos con sillones y mesas que estaban separados con cadenas, de seguro para las personas V.I.P. Nos adentramos y caminamos entre la gente, la pista estaba medio llena y mi amiga saludaba a cada persona que encontraba; mientras la seguía pude notar que efectivamente habían personas de otros países, celebridades y empresarios realmente conocidos.

Llegamos a la barra y pedimos unas bebidas, me gustaba el ambiente y el lugar poco a poco comenzó a llenarse. Escuche como alguien llamaba a mi amiga y ambas volteamos, la saludaron y después me presentó, al parecer eran compañeros de trabajo. Estaban teniendo una conversación animada, así que me escabullí hasta el tocador.

Revisé mi cabello, mi maquillaje y mi vestido. Todo estaba en orden, retoqué mi labial y salí del baño. Los invitados ya estaban en la pista de baile, David Guetta estaba como dj poniendo un gran ambiente con su música y el efecto de las luces cegadoras. Caminé de nuevo entre la gente, algunos chicos se me pegaban para bailar pero me negaba hasta que por fin llegué a la barra con mi amiga, ésta estaba hablando con dos chicos uno de altura media y otro alto, me acerque y aunque la luz del lugar no ayudaba mucho pude notar que estos tenían rasgos asiáticos y eran muy guapos, además de que vestían realmente bien.

-Oh, *tu nombre* has regresado- mi amiga me tomó del brazo- ella es mi amiga *tu nombre*, ellos son Kwon Ji Yong y Choi Seung Hyung. Los conocí cuando viajé a Corea del Sur hace unos meses.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- estiré mi mano hacia Ji Yong quien la tomó e hizo una pequeña reverencia-

-El gusto es mío, puedes decirme - me dijo mientras me dedicaba una linda sonrisa.

Me giré hacia el otro chico y al cruzar nuestras miradas me quedé sin aliento. Era hermoso, una perfección de hombre. Era alto y delgado, Traía un traje negro con una camisa grisacéa, y unos perfectos zapatos boleados. Su cabello estaba negro y peinado en punta hacia arriba. Su cuello era ancho, su mandíbula era muy varonil, sus labios completamente besables y sus ojos… sus ojos eran oscuros, con una mirada firme y sexy, este hombre era realmente apetecible. Me miraba con una intensidad que de repente un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, sentí que mis piernas me fallarían en cualquier momento, sentí como me recorría con la mirada, me mordí un poco el labio y el sonrío de lado. Tomo mi mano e hizo una reverencia mientras depositaba un beso en ella.

-Mucho gusto- Su voz era ronca y profunda, totalmente sensual-puedes decirme T.O.P- Me sonrió y se enderezo. Éste chico era todo un Casanova.

Cuando quise hablarle a mi amiga desapareció, Ji Yong también. Me imagino que alguien la llamó o simplemente se fue a pasar un rato a solas con el chico. Suspiré y regresé mi mirada al apuesto chico que tenía enfrente

-¿Te invito algo?- Me habló mientras se sentaba a mi lado y le hablaba al barman para que trajera las bebidas

-Si me negaba, igual lo ibas a hacer- dije mientras, tomaba un sorbo de lo que nos acababan de traer. Estaba fuerte - ¿piensas emborracharme? – le dije con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba las piernas, eso ocasiono que mi vestido se levantara dejando poco a la imaginación.

-Tal vez.- rápidamente miró hacia mis piernas, comiéndome poco a poco con la mirada, me mordí el labio nuevamente. El se lamió los labios y yo me aguantaba las ganas de tirármele encima y devorarlo. No hacía falta palabras, ambos nos deseábamos el uno al otro.

-No será necesario- le sonreí sugerente y le di otro sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Entonces salimos de aquí?- alzo una ceja sensualmente, mientras se paraba, y se acercaba mas a mi tocando mi pierna. Gemí con al contacto.

-Claro- fue lo único que pude articular mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo donde se encontraban los baños y otros cuartos de la discoteca, caminamos más a fondo hasta que casi estábamos a oscuras, entonces se paró en seco y se giró quedando en frente de mí. Me tomo de la cintura y me pego a él. Ante esta acción di un respingo y solté un jadeo, el me empujo hasta la pared, me acorralo y entonces me besó. Fue un beso violento, lleno de deseo y pasión. Mordió mi labio inferior y metió su lengua en mi boca entrelazándose con la mía comenzando una guerra húmeda y fogosa. Mientras peleábamos por quien tenía el control en el beso, con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, subía por mi cintura y bajaba hasta mi trasero y lo apretaba. Yo enrede mis brazos en su cuello pegándome a él, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, puse mi pierna entre las suyas y comencé a rosar su entrepierna, soltaba unos pequeños suspiros mientras besaba mi cuello y dejaba una que otra marca en mi nívea piel. Empecé a bajar mi mano hasta su cinturón con la intención de quitárselo pero él me detuvo.

-Espera un poco- Me susurro en la oreja y lamio mi lóbulo. Se separó guiándome hasta la puerta de emergencia que daba al estacionamiento.

Me puse mi abrigo y salimos tomados de la mano, afuera hacía frío aunque casi ni lo sentí con la calentura de hace unos momentos. Caminamos entre los automóviles hasta encontrar el suyo, que era muy lujoso. Era negro y al parecer muy caro.

-Oh, después de todo eres un caballero- Le dije cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me adentraba al vehículo.

-Esa es una de todas mis cualidades- Habló mientras hacia una sonrisa de lado, ese gesto sí que me ponía.

Se subió al auto, lo encendió y salimos del estacionamiento. Mientras conducía, decidí que sería buena idea hablar un poco para conocernos más, necesitaba saber quién era la persona con la que me iba a acostar después de todo.

Me acomodé bien en el asiento para ver mejor su cara -Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí?, ¿trabajo?-

-Algo así, estamos por cerrar un contrato para promocionar esta empresa en Corea del Sur- respondió y volteó a verme.-Eres muy guapa.

Me sonrojé por su comentario -Ahora vamos a coquetear, después de semejante beso?-

-Qué? Es tarde aún para decirlo? Entonces debería decir sexy?- Puso su mano en mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarme.

-No, no lo es- Ambos nos reímos, él tenía una sonrisa preciosa; su dentadura era perfecta y sus pómulos se levantaban levemente. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que estábamos alejándonos del centro hacia un lugar más apartado y con poca iluminación. No había prestado atención al camino en todo el rato, es que este chico sí que me tenía hipnotizada. De repente se estaciono en un lugar muy oscuro, pero podía ver el puente de Brooklyn a lo lejos, era una vista preciosa de la ciudad.

Estaba tan asombrada con la vista que tenía enfrente, que no me fije cuando él se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó quitarme el mío. Lo miré desconcertada, no puede ser que el pretendía..

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has hecho en un auto?- preguntó lascivamente mientras besaba mi cuello. Y era cierto, nunca había tenido sexo en un automóvil, siempre me había parecido algo muy incómodo y peligroso, ¿Qué pasaría si nos encontraban en medio acto? Era algo muy vergonzoso, pero… a la vez demasiado excitante. TOP comenzó a besar mi cuello y a quitarme el abrigo, de repente me sentí muy excitada, la adrenalina de poder ser descubierta se apodero de mí, levante la cabeza de TOP para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, no?- el sonrió y unió nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado, era lento y húmedo; abrí mi boca y metió su lengua explorando todo a su paso, la uní con la mía y empezó una pelea por el control del beso. TOP comenzó a masajear mi pierna con una mano levantándome el vestido, mientras que con la otra sostenía mi cabeza. Yo por mi lado estaba acariciando su pecho por encima de su camisa. Empecé a inclinarme hacia él, logrando que se recostara en su asiento. Dejé de besarle y un hilo de saliva nos separaba, comencé a besar su cuello y mis manos estaban en la tarea desabrochar su cinturón y su pantalón. Ya que lo hice comencé a masajear su miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer. Desabroche su camisa dejando ver un perfecto cuerpo, no estaba tan musculoso pero se veía que hacia ejercicio, me relamí los labios y comencé a besar su pecho y torso. El tenia los ojos cerrados y soltaba pequeños suspiros eso me alentaba ir más abajo. Seguía masajeando su miembro que ya estaba endurecido bajo la fina tela, puse mi labios sobre él y soplaba lentamente, mi aliento era caliente y eso hacía que TOP soltara uno que otro suspiro, bese su miembro mientras le bajaba la prenda lentamente, solo estaba torturándolo un poco. Por fin deje que el miembro saliera completamente y mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, esa cosa estaba realmente grande. No lo pensé ni dos veces y me lo lleve a la boca ganándome un ronco gemido por parte de TOP, comencé a lamerlo lentamente como si fuese una paleta, de arriba hacia abajo, chupaba y hasta daba uno que otro mordisco a todo el tronco, besaba la punta y volvía a hacer lo mismo, TOP puso su mano en mi cabeza guiándome a como él quería. Con una mano lo agarre y me lo metí en la boca, comenzaba a dolerme, pero con solo oír sus jadeos hacia que me excitara y continuara con mi labor. Aumente mi velocidad y con mi mano libre acaricie sus testículos, entonces tomo mi cabeza y movió su cadera y soltó toda su esencia en mi boca. Me la trague, no era un sabor agradable era amargo y muy espeso, pero tampoco me dio asco. Subí hasta su rostro y unimos nuestros labios de nuevo, ahora sí, necesitaba tenerlo cerca y no había mucho espacio en la parte de adelante por lo que me sugirió ir a la parte de atrás.

Me recosté en el asiento trasero mientras nos besábamos, Dios, podría volverme adicta a sus labios ¡besaba condenadamente bien! Se acomodo entre mis piernas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, empezó a besar y morder mi cuello, mientras con sus manos comenzó a masajear mis pechos por encima del vestido. Fue hasta mi oreja y lamió mi lóbulo, yo no dejaba de lanzar suspiros, poco a poco me bajo el escote dejando libre mis senos. Me miró por unos minutos y lentamente comenzó a lamer y morder mi pezón mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro. Me estaba volviendo loca, gemía muy ruidosamente y la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba aumentando, me sentía muy caliente, el lugar se estaba sofocando; incluso note como los vidrios del auto se estaban empañando por el calor que nuestros cuerpos desprendían. Bajo lentamente su otra mano hasta mi entrepierna acariciándola y bajando mis pantys. Ya estaba mojada y el metió un dedo dentro de mi haciéndome gemir fuertemente, sentí como lo sacaba y lo metía, después metió dos provocando que mis caderas se restregaran contra él, se sentía tan bien pero necesitaba más, mucho más. Alargue mi mano hasta su miembro que ya estaba despierto de nuevo y comencé a masturbarlo mientras nos besábamos. De pronto puso mis piernas en sus hombros y beso mi intimidad, eso me hizo estremecer, lamia toda mi entrada y con ayuda de sus dedos masajeaba esa parte de mí que necesitaba tanta atención. –aah.. ahh.. ahí..-No paraba de gemir, con su lengua entraba una y otra vez a mi vagina volviéndome loca de la excitación, entonces sentí como mordía mi botón y solté un grito dejando salir todo mi orgasmo. TOP lamió todo el producto de mi excitación y bajo mis piernas, se acerco a mi oído y susurro con una voz ronca y sensual –Eres deliciosa- entonces lo tome del cuello y comencé a besarle mezclando nuestras salivas, probando mi propio sabor excitándome aún mas y moviendo mis caderas rozando nuestras intimidades, necesitaba tenerlo dentro ya. –Hazme tuya- le rogué sensualmente al oído. Sonrío de lado y busco algo en su saco, sacó un condón y se lo puso, se coloco de nuevo entre mis piernas y rozo mi entrada provocándome un gemido, entro lentamente pero a la mitad entro de una sola estocada, grité arqueando mi espalda todo lo que podía y el gruñó mientras apretaba mi cintura, en ese momento creí que me iba a partir en dos. Empezó con movimientos suaves para que me acostumbrara a su tamaño, pero era torturante. –Más… más rá..pido- le supliqué.

TOP empezó a embestirme, cada vez más profundo. Pego su frente con la mía y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos estaban dilatados por el deseo, hacían que me estremeciera debajo de él. Las embestidas eran rápidas y yo sentía que no podía mas, ambos estábamos sudorosos y excitados, sentía que pronto me vendría y como si me leyera la mente me dijo –A-aún no..- giramos y el quedo medio sentado y recostado, yo quede arriba de él y comencé a mecer mis caderas, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro para no golpearme con el techo. Tomo mi cintura y fue guiándome, me movía en círculos y de arriba dejándome caer y profundizando la penetración. No podía prestar atención a otra cosa, todo había desaparecido para mí en esos momentos, solo éramos TOP y yo haciendo el amor de una manera nueva y excitante para mí. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y salvajes, entonces yo ya no podía más –TOP.. ahh.. me-me vengo..ahh…- y entonces llegué al clímax, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido que seguramente lo había escuchado el vecindario donde nos encontrábamos. Mis paredes de mi vagina se contrajeron y ocasionaron el orgasmo de TOP, que soltó un gemido ronco y dejo salir toda su escencia. Me deje caer sobre él, ambos estábamos jadeando y el sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos. Entonces fue cuando me percate que había fuegos artificiales, me voltee hacia el frente del auto y me fije en el reloj que marcaba las 12:01 del 1 de enero. Regresé mi rostro hacia el de TOP que me miraba fijamente y sonreía diciendo- Feliz año nuevo-

-Feliz año nuevo, TOP- respondí y acto seguido lo besé apasionadamente de nuevo. Había pasado la noche de año nuevo teniendo sexo salvaje dentro de un auto con un completo extraño y no me arrepiento.

FIN(¿).

* * *

Hehehe~ espero les haya gustado. Dejen un rewiev o un like en la página de fb para saber si les agrado :) !

Bye bye ~


End file.
